


The Merries: Will’s Tale: Silence

by SpoilersandHandcuffs



Series: The Merries [2]
Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoilersandHandcuffs/pseuds/SpoilersandHandcuffs
Summary: Will has few memories of the time before..these are his impressions during and after the death of his wife and of the man who would lift him from the darkness.





	The Merries: Will’s Tale: Silence

A hand fell out of the silence onto his shoulder. 

Chilled fingers burned through his tunic like a brand. Tensed, his arms tightened around their crumpled, pathetic burden. Blonde hair streaked with blood fell across his arm like a shroud.

Will Scathlock knelt in the dust, cradling his wife’s broken body like a sleeping baby. 

The bravest of his neighbors had touched him with a hand full of fearful pity. Ranging behind him, they advanced like a wall of shields, invading his view, prying her gently but firmly from the cooling circle of his arms. They would insist, too late, in giving aid. Then the cold November night swallowed him whole..

 

* * * *  
The cold midwinter sun shone in the crisp quiet, glinting on twin pools of blood which soaked slowly into the pale grass. The man stood over the fallen mercenaries, his eyes full of cold November night. 

The sound of their terrified horses crashing through the undergrowth mixed with her trampled screams in his mind, then both faded into the distance as the scarlet faded into the muddy depths of the earth beneath him. Total, unbroken, the silence enveloped him, filling him as Guy of Gisburne rode into the clearing, flanked by half a dozen of the bastards.

 

A young man's frantic breathing echoed off the prison walls like a hundred whispering ghosts. Light swam through the fetid air, filtered through the dungeon's single opening, a grille in the ceiling which broke the gloom into shimmering squares of dust. There were two of them this time, he noticed. He rarely noticed anything, now. One was curly haired and terrified, clinging to a dark-haired young man whose face was full of unconcealed concern.

"The devils will come. The devils will come," the younger one gasped as the other tried desperately to whisper a stream of calming sounds, barely intelligible to the man who overheard them.

A moment.

A decision.

Will Scarlet spoke, and the silence splintered into a thousand piercing fragments.

**Author's Note:**

> It is mentioned that Will’s wife was raped and murdered by mercenaries, possibly working for Gisborne. This is my version of his PTSD induced state prior to meeting Robin.


End file.
